What If
by harrypotterloverforever
Summary: What if Harry drank the potion in the cave instead of Dumbledore? What if Dumbledore hadn't died that night? Would Harry have made the same choices? The story full of what if's for those curious as to what would have happened.


**Authors Note: A little plot bunny that started begging me to be developed. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR.

* * *

**

What if…

Chapter 1 : The Potion

* * *

"_Why can't I drink the potion instead?" asked Harry desperately. "Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable," said Dumbledore. (1)_

In Harry's opinion Dumbledore was more valuable than him and again much cleverer, all the more reason for him to stay coherent and not drink the potion. Before Dumbledore could continue, Harry quickly grabbed the cup out of Dumbledore's hands. Harry scooped up some of the green liquid into the goblet, held his nose and threw down the potion.

Harry grimaced as the potion burned down his throat. Harry clenched his eyes shut as the potion continued to burned down to his stomach. "_Harry…"_ a whisper in the back of his mind. Then Harry was watching his mother scream for mercy just moments before being killed. "Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry just shook his head as the liquid continued to burn in his stomach, quickly Harry blindly plunged the goblet back into the liquid knowing he had to do this. Not bothering to hold his nose this time he threw back the drink and returned the goblet back into the potion not allowing himself to stop or to focus on the images in his head.

Harry continued for what he thought was three gobletsful before he staggered leaning onto the basin. The burning in his stomach had suddenly increased tenfold and his throat felt raw. His breathing was ragged, as another scene started to form in his mind; Bellatrix stood laughing as the spell hit Sirius straight in the chest. Harry shook his head trying to remain in the present. "Harry can you hear me?" faintly Harry heard Dumbledore's voice ask. "Noo…." Harry moaned still half way watching Sirius fall through the veil.

Harry felt Dumbledore take the goblet from his hand and Harry blindly gripped and the edge of the basin, as if holding on for dear life. "Harry you _must _keep drinking." Dumbledore told him softly. Harry shook his head, he didn't want anymore. Harry felt something at his mouth and heard Dumbledore gently encouraging him. Shakily Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid that was being poured into his mouth.

Harry groaned as the burning in his stomach increased once again. Harry clenched and unclenched his hands against the basin. Suddenly, Harry was no longer in the present. He was watching as Hermione was killed, and then Ron and Ginny. He watched as the people he loved died. He looked up at the cloaked figure who was casting _Avada Kedavra_ over and over again.

Harry again felt something at his mouth and something was gently trying to open his jaw. Harry slowly opened his mouth and drank the burning liquid. Just as the liquid reached his stomach the killer in his mind showed his face and Harry screamed. He was staring at himself, his eyes where blood red and had a small glint of enjoyment in them as he killed each person. Harry shook his head. It couldn't be! Harry felt something in his mouth again and he swallowed automatically.

Harry watched as over and over again he killed every single person he loved. He could feel tears running down his face and he collapsed to the ground. "It's my fault….all my fault." Harry whispered to himself. Every few minutes he would open his mouth and swallow like he knew he should. Only he couldn't remember why he needed to keep drinking, all he could think of was how it was all his fault.

"Last one Harry, last one." He heard someone whisper as he drank the liquid. Then it felt as if his whole body was on fire, but he couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything. Harry fought to bring air into his lungs. Then finally his lungs brought in air and he could open his eyes. Harry stared at the blurry figure that was standing over him. He felt as if he fell off a sky scraper, got ran over by a heard of raging dragons, smashed by some trolls, got dragged through the pits of hell and somehow managed to survive.

"Water." Harry heard himself croak out. Harry waited for what seemed like forever before finally glorious icy water reached his mouth. Things started to become less blurry and Harry slowly sat up. Though his eyes where now clear nothing else felt any better. Harry stared at Dumbledore slightly confused as a ring of fire was roaring around them.

"Come on Harry." Dumbledore said softly as he helped Harry up. Harry staggered and leaned against Dumbledore heavily as they walked towards the boat they had originally crossed the lake in. Soon enough they reached the little bank and Dumbledore ended the ring of fire that had surrounded them. Harry leaned against the cave wall as Dumbledore once again smeared blood on the rock.

"Come on Harry, lean on me. It is going to be all right Harry, do not worry." Dumbledore told him as he helped Harry through the cave door to the outer cave and into the icy ocean water. Harry smiled tiredly, noting the edge of concern in Dumbledore's voice. "I'm not worried sir; after all, I'm with you." Harry finally said, his words slightly slurred.

Dumbledore swam with Harry on his back to the nearest boulder. Quickly Dumbledore climbed up the rock before helping Harry up. Harry leaned against Dumbledore, utterly exhausted. Suddenly Harry felt the horrible feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube and knew that Dumbledore had Apparated them away.

The smell of salt and sea breeze had vanished to be replaced with the cool breeze of summer nights in Scotland. Harry opened his eyes, still leaning against Dumbledore. "Harry, are you quite all right?" Dumbledore asked concern evident in his voice. Harry smiled weakly before answering, "I've been better…" Harry trailed off before sinking to the ground beside Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly stooped next to Harry, a frown evident on his face. "Up you get Harry. We need to get you to Severus." With that Dumbledore lifted Harry and placed Harry's arm around his neck, allowing him to better support Harry's weight. Harry looked up at Hogwarts and his heart dropped, the Dark Mark was suspended in the sky. Malfoy must have struck tonight just as Harry thought he would. Gathering all of his energy Harry stood on his own and spoke, "Sir, look at the castle." For a moment Dumbledore stood silent as he stared up at the Dark Mark.

"Oh, thank God!" Harry heard someone shout. Madam Rosmerta appeared out of her shop and scurried towards them. "Oh thank goodness! I couldn't think of what to do!" she said as she approached. "When did this appear?" Dumbledore asked quickly. "Just minutes ago, Albus." she replied sensing the urgency. "I think we need to borrow your brooms Rosmerta," Dumbledore said as he raised his wand. Seconds later two brooms whizzed up next to them.

Dumbledore quickly mounted his, Harry following a little slower, trying to push through his exhaustion and pain; his friends needed him. As they rose on their brooms Dumbledore called back to Rosmerta, "Notify the ministry." Harry leaned forward on his broom forcing it to its greatest spend, his seeker instincts kicking in. After what felt like hours the pair finally landed on the astronomy tower.

Dumbledore smoothly dismounted his broom while Harry staggered off, his body starting to feel even worse than before. Just as they both dropped their brooms the door to the astronomy tower burst open. Harry quickly drew his wand and pointed it at the figure in the doorway, Dumbledore however stood calmly. Discreetly Dumbledore moved so that the figure couldn't hit Harry with a spell.

For a split second everything was quiet, the only sounds coming from below them where a fight was obviously taking place. _"Expelliarmus!"_ the voice of Draco Malfoy shouted. The spell speed towards Dumbledore, but with a casual flick of his wand the spell bounced back towards Malfoy. Malfoy, taken by surprise, didn't have time to defend himself. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and over the edge of the astronomy tower. Dumbledore again flicked his wand and Malfoy fell unconscious and bound by the door.

Before Harry or Dumbledore had time to move the door once again burst open. The Death Eaters must have won the fight below because four of them stood atop the astronomy tower wands pointed at Dumbledore and Harry. Harry recognized only one of the four, Fenrir Greyback, from the wanted posters around Hogsmead.

One Death Eater cackled crazily before throwing the first hex at Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore blocked the spell seconds after it was thrown and then chaos broke out. Spells flashed everywhere as Harry dodged left and right throwing spells of his own. Harry managed to stun one Death Eater as they dodged one of Dumbledore's many spells. Grinning in triumph Harry turned to his next target. A spell grazed Harry's arm as he turned and he winced in pain.

Harry threw off another spell and was shocked to find only one Death Eater remained. Dumbledore quickly stunned the last Death Eater. Dumbledore walked over to them making sure that their bonds where all tight enough. Harry cradled his injured arm to his chest, as he slowly walked over to Dumbledore. Adrenaline was pumping through Harry's system and he could still hear sounds of struggle from down stairs.

Quiet suddenly there was a huge BOOM! The castle shook for a few seconds then everything was silent. Quickly Dumbledore rushed down the stairs, Harry not far behind him. At the bottom Harry stopped and stared in shock. Standing in the middle of the hallway in a circle, wands all raised stood Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Snape, and McGonagall. Dumbledore quickly joined the circle. Death Eater bodies where all around them but they all stood staring shocked at a collapsed part of the hall wall.

"Everyone stay on your toes!" Mad-Eye called out. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a spell rushing towards him. Harry dropped to the ground mentally groaning as his body screamed at him. A spell slammed into his back and Harry grunted in pain, feeling warm blood seeping into his shirt. Harry rolled and got back on his feet. A Death Eater had struggled to his feet and was aiming another curse at him._ "Stupify!"_Harry shouted. He watched as his curse hit the Death Eater right in the chest.

"Harry!" he heard Dumbledore call. Harry turned slowly and stared at the group. Dumbledore was running over to him. Slowly Harry sank to his knees, the adrenalin leaving his system in a rush. Harry collapsed onto his side. The burning in his stomach from the potion returned in full force and Harry groaned.

Harry felt Dumbledore kneel next to him. "Severus!" Dumbledore called. Harry heard someone running and then hands where prying open his eyes. "What did he have Albus?" He heard Snape ask. "I have no idea what it was, Severus. It was a light green." Dumbledore replied quickly. "Potter, listen to me," Snape commanded. Harry just groaned the burning in his stomach getting increasingly worse.

Suddenly Harry felt as though he was going to be sick. Shakily Harry sat up before heavily getting sick and dry heaving. Harry could taste the metallic tint of blood in his mouth. Harry collapsed once again. "Damn it." Snape whispered as he saw the blood in Potter's vomit. Quickly Snape shoved potions down Harry's throat. "Albus he needs to be transferred to St. Mungos immediately," Snape said urgently as he searched for another potion, "The potion is killing him from the inside out." That was the last Harry heard before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**Authors Note: So there it is. Yes I realize a lot of the characters are OC but oh well. It's my fanfiction! Let me know what you think. **

Reference- (1) HPB page 570


End file.
